1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training machine, and more particularly relates to treadmill with adjustable inclination.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people tend to lack adequate exercise due to busy lifestyles. To the extent running has become popular as a simple and effective means for squeezing physical activity into a tight schedule, it is not always practicable. When the weather is bad or during particular times (such as at night), running on a treadmill can be more convenient as compared to being outside.
Some conventional treadmills are designed to include a ramp mechanism so that the front portion of the treadmill can be lifted, and thus running on an ascent can be simulated. However, the user of the treadmill may also want to simulate running on a descent.